Cry Aleu
by Sparrow-Batman
Summary: "Aleu is so dark that darkness shines as the purest light," Luke and Aleu experiance weird emotions as she ventures through the supernatural life sytle filled with romance, adventure, and mystery. Will he Cry Aleu? See you in the story.
1. Lime Green

_Lime Green_

_Elizabeth Wayne created __Cry Aleu__ when she was depressed she writes with a lot of emotion and she is Sparrow so she kind of put herself into it because it was a creative writing project._

Aleu howls a cry to the moon. Her saver, her friend, her mother; Aleu knows she can never touch her and howls even more. Morning rises while the night falls for a new day. Burning her pale skin Aleu rises for the haunting day that's ahead of her. Aleu was a shadow to people always in hiding. Getting dressed she snatches her checkered backpack throws it over her shoulder and her lime green converses thump down the stairs racing through the living room into the kitchen.

Spotting her breakfast she groans, _steel cut oatmeal. What a joyous breakfast._ Her lime green eyes cut right through her father like a samurai's ninja stars.

"Aleu, that's not your breakfast. I know how much you hate steel cut oatmeal." He glides a plate of scramble eggs with sausages on the side. He simply pouring her one hundred percent Juicy-Juice orange-tangerine into her favorite cup; her Aleu cup from Balto II Wolf Quest.

"Thanks, Dad." She warmed up from her cold shoulder. Wolfed down her breakfast or at least tried before he caught her.

"Aleu, you know I hate it when, you wolf down your breakfast. Eat like a human for once in your life and then maybe-just maybe you would get a boyfriend." The chill of the cold shoulder come back when he said the word boyfriend. She was independent and didn't want a man in her life she was content just the way she was. Lime green eyes cut his skin once again opening old wounds.

"Two words, not-funny." Serious words passed through her glossy lips and that could rip his lips right off his face. Her words torn through his chest right into his heart and ate in like a bloody apple he just stares quietly. Gulping down her juice she ran out the wooden shield and into the burning sun.

She paddled her way to school. She never felt safe even though school was suppose to be the most safest place to be in the world. The place gave her the creeps; goose bumps appeared on her arms. As the chill of late autumn and early winter gently blows on her pale skin. Music pounds through her ears spotting Luke his chocolate eyes caught the glimpse of her lime green eyes gaze upon him. She wasn't the popular one at school but, her appearance made her look popular. What her pale clear skin shined in the harassing sun, her lime green eyes exotic, her figure a goddess lining and her long wavy black hair that reaches about her ass.

She was beautiful and a mysterious shadow that Lucas wanted to bring into the light. Quiet never a talker, always sitting by her self even though she had a couple friends here and there to chat with she never seemed interested to join in the chorus of whispers and giggles. Chocolate brown eyes skimmed her body seeing that she was wearing her lime green converses, black ripped skinny jeans, a white tank that had Halloween written all over it because of all the vampyres, spirits, lycans, bats, the full moon and blood red words that was randomly appear on it and her zebra hoodie that matched everything on it. A light rose-vanilla aroma gently swept up by the breeze put his nose in heaven; _she always smelt so good._ He thought to himself and his brunette hair blew backwards with the wind. _Wow, she-she is so beautiful today._ Hiding his gulp his eyes going right back into her. Locked as always never changed as she though she was in slow-mow walks passed picking up the smell of roses and vanilla again. He spotted her black and lime green silly bands and jelly bands on her left wrist and her silver charm bracelet on the other.

Glossy lips pull a secret smile to him and goddess figure runs inside to her locker that wanted for her all night. Luke caught up and waits till she shuts her white locker. Slamming her door her body mass to her left where her door was there was Luke. She jumped in reaction two inches off the ground as his eyes make her melt her intelligent brain and makes butterflies in her stomach making her glossy lips want to gag.

"Oh, hi Luke what brings you here?" Biting her lower lip so hard to wants to cry in blood.

"Seeing if you wanted breakfast." His cool breath nips the pale skin on her. Raising a brow in question waiting for an answer.

"Oh-um I am so sorry Luke but, I eat breakfast at home. So," She paused not wanting to hurt him. Pulling the willow's peak out of her pale skinned face revealing her lime green eyes with a thin gold rim around the every edge of her irises. Making him feel weak and his breath dying,

"Oh, well do you want to hang with me then? If your not so busy writing or daydreaming all alone." That was a pathetic way to get her to come and sit with him at a table to themselves with everyone gossiping around them. Heart dying inside worrying about what she was going to throw next at him to shut up.

"I would like that, actually." A light British accent was on actually by accident. They walk down the halls into the cafeteria were things got uncomfortable for the both of them. "You find me?" Asking quietly in his ear.

"Sure." A weak answer responded to her whimper in his ear that made him tremble. She found her table and sat down starting to start outside while motility tasking her writing, chewing on gum, listening to Evanescence's Bring Me To Life and trying to control her emotions that sped out of control. Someone covered her eyes reacting in fear she elbowed the person and spinning the chair to kick him in the gut in self defense.

"Luke! I am so sorry!" She fell onto the cold floor beside him.

"Good thing I put breakfast down first and you have amazing upper body strength." Slowly rising with her he held on for balance. They both walked over to his breakfast and he slid into his heartless chair.

"Again, I am so sorry." The words shaking in fear of if he would take it or not. A smile appears on his face guiding to her heavenly answer of forgiveness.

"I already forgave you its okay, Aleu." _Aleu-Aleu-Aleu_. Chanted in a rasp whisper in her self conscious at repeats till it disappears. Lime green eyes stare right into his chocolate brown eyes melting inside not understanding what was going on. A small twinkle shined out of them and the zebra hoodie jerks back the icicle chair.

"_Bring me to life wake me up inside, wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark._" Amy Lee's strong voice sweeps up her feet off the floor for four to five inches from the unforgiving floor.

"What's wrong, Aleu." Luke's lips whimpers to her shocked face even paler than normal. _Aw, shit!_ Not meaning to spook him and causing him to stare at her nervousness even though he felt it too.


	2. Thorns

_Thorns_

He notices the cuts on the bottom of her palm; red markings that rise up on her snow white skin. That was in a bloody cross just a little different not saying anything his eyes stare in a worried look. _She was cutting herself again._ She knew that he saw and wasn't going to say anything to her by the way his eyes looked; she just knew. The tongue from his mouth wetted his lips nervously as she crowd backward back into the darkness.

"So, that wasn't awkward." The words stumbling out passed her lips. Lime green eyes puppy-eyed him and she shut them for a second puffing a hurtful sigh that stole her breath. Bit her lip again and looks back at him with disappointment in her self.

"Aleu, why?" Asking probably the most stupid-est question she huffed,

"It's complicated Luke it-it's um very complicated." She stares at the cross painted on her palm knowing it wouldn't last long. The skin and blood cells would regenerate and slowly make it disappear off her skin. She sighs and holds up her small pale hand were the cross showed to his face. "Look at my palm, Luke." His eyes stare at the hand held in front of his face. "You see the blood cross?" Eyes search the blood red cross on the hand finding the meaning behind it. "To me its faith and it release pain that can't be seen it's the unknown hero that could kill me. Luke it's-it's hard to say this but, it's the way it is for me." Sorrow washes over both of them and flows throw both of them in the same second she ended.

"You know your only punishing yourself when you," Eyes pointed not the words she understood but, she still felt weak when it come to her self mutilation and he knew it as well as she did.

"I know but there had to be something else then, the writing, songs, drawing and other shit that they come up with on that idiotic site." The way he was pulling her goddess like appearance in with emotion was great he was bringing her into the light a little to get closer to feel her, to be her, and understanding her. Fists slam on the table as she gangs control of her emotion and returns to the dark setting. The bell stuck the warning bell to get to class, hops off, chokes her backpack, throws it over her shoulder and walks away movie style with her neon green bangs and her nightly black hair in the breeze. Storming off to class Aleu noticed a hint of difference in Luke. The senses couldn't hit it and she was curious on what the hell was going on.

Classes passed away in seconds and she would disappear to the next one. Chilling breezes would pick up and cools away the beats of sweat that appeared out of know where maybe it was a sign or her nerves over reacting but, she knew one thing that it was real and not a fake postcard being mailed to her senses. _Am I going crazy?_ Her mind screamed in confusion. She sighed in class knowing that she was probably going insane sitting in class then her hand taps the black pen that she had that seemed to be trapped in her hand all day long. Nose smelt something woodsy and an Old Spice smell but a little rose in it too. _Luke?_ She questions in her thought eyes spot the door and wanting to leave. Aleu always had a sensitive nose that got her into a lot of trouble most days out of the fifty-two weeks of school that she had to survive through.

The wind picked up trouble and she shook uncontrollable in her chair. The male teacher kept rumbling on and on, the clock's annoying ticking, whispers shifted through out the room and birds clouded her mind. _I have to get out of here!_ She whimpers to herself,

"Mr. John may I go to the bathroom?" Shooting up her hand were the blood cross was he acts like he doesn't see it and looks into her lime green eyes.

"Let me write a pass." Body mass lifts out of the stiff chair and tapping her concrete shoes on the unforgiving floor as the arm of Mr. John starched out to her. Snatching it feet start to run down the dim lighted halls searching for Luke; then she started seeing blood everywhere and the hairs on the back of her neck stalked up at end. The ac got colder than normal it was like a spirit snuck in and ripped her heart apart. Stabbing a silver cross into her soul in seven pieces the body is froze and rotted all of her courage that coursed through her blood.

"Aleu?" Yelping a scream, jumping like feline two feet off the solid ground and her skull snapping around.

"God damn it, Luke! What the hell are you doing?" Pale hands pushing the ACDC concert shirt with a bright red hoodie three feet back in the hall. Black converses staked across the steaming tiles. Her eyes haunted him as he looks at the terrified pale face in front of him. _Why was she so scared? Did I scare her?_ Luke's mind panicked while she shakes.

"Did I scare you Aleu? I'm sorry." Feet stumble over to her and hoodie covered arms hug her tightly. Puffing out a relaxing sigh, shutting her eyes, letting her arms dangle and pulls one watery diamond. Emotions racing through her mind it felt as through she could melt into him and disappear forever. Rubbing the zebra hoodie's back for three stokes then stopping to embrace the relaxation that she released.

"I better get to class before Mr. John gets pissed." Concrete shoes returned back to her lime green converses, "See you at lunch!" She was just about to turn the corner and he heads to the bathroom. _Damn, she is_ _a fast runner. When, I blinked she was just about to turn the corner. _

Lunch finally rolls around for Aleu. _Meatball day! Awesome!_ Snatching a tray with spinach, oranges, skim milk and the meatball sub with cheese on it; Luke catches up gliding his tray on the metal counter. Feet slip on something wet causing Aleu's spine to jerk back, arms flaring to touch heaven, a high pitch sound sleek pass the heavily guarded glossy lips and lime green converses edge forward. Strong muscles caught her angelic figure from falling.

"I got ya." Luke whispers in her pounding eardrums, her pale face turned into a fiery red and lungs sigh.

"Thanks, Luke." Eyes slowly shot up and a small grin appears on glossy lips. Beats of sweat pour out of Luke seeing her grin and the way her eyes shined made him feel weak wanting to fall. Pulling her gently up so the traffic picks back up again; punching the numbers two-five-six-six the plastic tray flies away to her cold table. Her snow white hand touched the heartless prison-like chair ready to pull it out and sit in it. A warm lively hand touches it making it warm and friendly.

"Here let me get it. I don't want you to almost hurt yourself again." A gentle smile comes on Luke's face. Rosy-red flushes back in for a hurtful blush.

"Sure, I-I w-would like that." She accidentally stutters slashing her sentence on a roller coaster ride. Letting her checkered backpack fall on the floor she sits politely in the open metal chair. The lime green converses lifted up about three inches off the tiles as he pushed Aleu into the table. "Thanks, Luke."

"Sure thing," He politely stares like a familiar stare. Showing her snow white teeth nervously glossy lips crave upward and a hint of nervousness, humiliation, mortified, happiness and sorrow shined through as her lime green eyes melt away because of his chocolate brown eyes at make every girls heart leap out of their chest and run away from intermediation. She gulps aloud and her skull slams on the metal table trying to hide her emotions.


	3. An Awkward Lunch

_An Awkward Lunch_

Her lime green eyes shot at the fruit he crunched in his fist. It's smooth, bloody red, watery skin shined his face in it. It cried a screaming crunch his eggshell teeth ripping through the bloody skin jawing into its snowy white center. So, ripe, natural and the sweetness taunted her to snap it out of his hands and eat it herself. Slowly peeling her orange's brightly colored smoothly rough skin. And biting into it like an apple just a little messier; the oranges were sent in from Florida the taste buds tasted it. The first sunny state in the United States, _yum_, she hums as the all-natural juice zips down her esophagus into her bottomless stomach.

"Aleu, why are you eating your orange like an apple?" Aleu shrugs her zebra covered shoulder blades.

"I don't know. I always ate my oranges like this." Covering her mouth from showing the naked orange chewed like a slobbery chew toy. Mumbling loud enough so he could hear while not flaunting her chewed orange on her pink tongue shoving it down as fast as she could from Luke's eyes. A very sexy wolf stare and grin come from Luke just across the table like the guy from Evanescence's Call Me When You're Sober music video. She listened harder to the song sinking in her chair,

"_Don't cry to me if you loved me. You would be here with me. You want me come find me._" Amy screamed in her head. Seeing that guy in her mind remind her of what was going on around her.

"Awkward, very-very very awkward," Lips whimpered out to him as he stared confused not knowing what he did that was awkward or what he was doing that was awkward. "It's nothing, Luke. Relax." Her words message his mind to forget and eat his lunch before the period was over. She finishes her spinach and finally biting into her meatball sub, "Luke?" she looked up at him quietly.

"What is it, Aleu?" Chocolate eyes response to her call pearl white teeth stab into her bottom lip and bled in fear.

"Why are you sitting here when, you could be with your friends." It broke his heart in half and his mandible dropped slightly,

"Um-I-well," sighing knowing this answer wasn't going to be perfect, "well it's because I want you to have a person to talk too and maybe even be friends?" That was so pathetic and horrible like burning in hell horrible but unbelievingly,

"Thanks, Luke. That's-um-very sweet of you." He had known her since forever it seemed like and he wasn't going to let go of his catch. Pulling a smile and closing his eyes in agreement knowing she was probably thinking, _what the hell!_ At least a friendship was being to blossom and maybe even learning more about the girl that was surrounded by darkness all the time. Maybe, he was the light and she was the dark. _Who knows I could help her or maybe be a very good friend to her._ Opening his eyes seeing that she gifted a comfortable smile, _she is smiling? Oh my God! A real smile._ It seemed like a rainbow was just created over there table and for the whole world to see its brightly colored stripes to shine through the cafeteria.

"Friends?" holding out his hand for her to grasp and shake in agreement; her eyes stared as his body shook nervously. It seemed like hours when only five minutes passed by waiting for an answer from her.

"Friends." She shook Lucas Moore's hand in friendship. It was a start of new friendship.


	4. Friends

_Friends_

After, that opening act they began to warm up to one another. Luke's heart would pound wildly when she curved her lips upward and leaning in a little. The seed was planted and was getting watered for their friendship. Eyes soften up and he learns a little about her, _I am friends with Aleu Lupus. This is the greatest day of my life!_ Luke screams in his head and her lime green eyes stare politely. Her eyes cut him like a knife and still locked her deepest darkest secrets from him knowing that he was lurking.

"So, you want to hang later?" Luke was curious of what she would say to get away.

"I have lots to do sorry, Luke." She wasn't lying and her glare came back to slap him in the face. Opening his mouth to duck her glare was more serious than the last one and slapped his face of his words. _I have homework, chores, and-and to deal with my brothers. I don't have time for Luke right now._ She huffs a serious sigh and a bang hit the metal tables in rhythm. Spider-man from Michael Buble and she was humming the words as she hit every note with her eyes shut.

"_Spider-man, Spider-man, does what a spider can; spins a web any size. Catches thieves just like flies. Look out! Here comes the Spider-man. Is he strong? Listen bud, he's got radioactive blood. Can he swing from a thread? Take a look overhead, look out! There goes the Spider-man. In the chill of night at the scene of a crime like a streak of light; he arrives just in time._" Michael sweeps her feet off the ground and into heaven like Robin sweeping her off her feet in a daring rescue; she keeps hanging on to his every word in a humming rhythm. The jazz picked up and her converses begun to tap as she is shut out from the world. "_Here comes the Spider-man. Watch out Mister Hotshot!" _The thumps, taps, bumps, light slams and smashes, and the humming was in one unison as she waited to come back in. "_In the chill of the night at the scene of the crime like a steak of light; he arrives just in time. Spider-man, Spider-man, friendly neighborhood Spiderman; wealth and fame, he's ignored, action is his reward to him. Life is a great big band up. Whenever there is a hang up. You'll find a Spider-man!_" She held on Spider-man for twenty-nine seconds and let the jazz take over.

"Wow that-just wow." She raised a brow in confusion,_ what?_ Chocolate eyes stared in a deer-eyed oh-my-God look as she sits there quietly waiting for him to breathe.

"What?" She asked aloud to Luke who was jaw-stuck.

"You did that whole song by yourself Michael Buble's version of Spider-man, right?"Nodding her head neon green bangs bounced and her black hair slid passed her shoulders.

"Yeah, Dad says sometimes I randomly pop a song in my head and play every note and/or hum it or sometimes both. He says people get real lucky when, I get to do both." Shyly a smile appears and rosy-pink flush held on for a ride. Puppy eyes shine out to him and he felt weak. Gulping he says,

"You should be in band. You seem to love jazz."

"Nah, it's too late for that and besides I could start randomly play something that's not the sheet of music in front of me. I don't want to embarrass myself, the teacher or the school. So," Rubbing the back of her head and leans back in her deathtrap.

"Musicals," Putting it into a question leaning forward toward her and she honestly says,

"Stage fright," Grinning at him basically telling him he wasn't going to win and chuckles to her self at his efforts to see more that was inside Aleu Lupus that he had never seen before. The bell stuck once again pick up her backpack and walking out the door.

Two more classes and she would be in the home stretch. Music relaxed her slowly and slowed down her pace to Ms. Fox's room. She hated Ms. Fox she lived her name. Ms. Fox was dark, moody, and sly. Aleu wants to puke in her class just to let her see how much she hated her. Red tangled snakes for hair, quick sharp eyes and a gross color for skin. Aleu was the vigilante while Ms. Fox was her sworn enemy.

"Ms. Lupus, nice to see you," Fox faked a smile and eyes narrowed at Aleu.

"Nic-ce to s-see you too, Ms. Fox," Bitterly stumbling on her words Aleu stomped into the dungeon of Ms. Fox. Chills crawl on Aleu's skin knowing she is giving the death glare as cold air abounds inside the dim light room. _This doesn't feel right at all. Something's up. _Normally people look-like they got attacked by the melancholy train and moan all class long till the bell rings. Sliding into her seat she spins to Jerry and Tom the class clowns.

"Tom, Jerry what are you going to pull on Bitchy Fox, today?" Whispering to them in excitement,

"We are pulling the best one on film just for you, Aleu." The twins whispering back and her grin got nasty knowing if Tom and Jerry pulled it; _this is going to be great! I can't wait to see her stupid face go into shock and possible have a heart attack in the process._ _Thank you, God. For creating Tom and Jerry they are my saviors for this class._ "We'll send you a copy when, it's on DVD for you."

"You guys are the best class clowns ever." Sharp lime green eyes laughed along with the devious twins from Class Clown Heaven. She spotted the cameras everywhere in the room. Pulling a grin, slides into her chair comfortably and crosses her zebra arms.

Ms. Fox was about to sit seeing the whoopee-cushion and throws it in the bin. She almost sat in her chair and farted continually; _the fart machine!_ Then, there was plastic snakes popping out in her disgusting face. Some snuck in her flame red hair as flour puffed out of the wooden desk. Feet slipped on a skate board traveling at light speed she held on to her drapes trying to save herself; she ended up embarrassing herself pulling the white chord on it showed Superman barely dressed his red cape covering him and she blushes a deep blood red color. Falling on floor covered in flour, plastic snakes, and red cheeked there was one more thing. Robotic spiders come from the ceiling with clowns flowing down with balloons. Lungs scream in terror, feet stumble to get up while everyone laughs at the Ms.-Not-So-Scary-Lame-Evil-Fox.

"Good job guys." Aleu whispers a high five to Tom and Jerry.

"It's your early birthday present and we studied." Tom proudly states as they held out their Tom and Jerry DVDs with the full seasons collection. She knew Tom and Jerry since grade school and they were like her brothers. Everyone's laughs continued to pound room and Tom and Jerry grinned deviously at Aleu knowing that it was perfect. Aleu was friends with the twins; they always pulled a good prank on the teachers they hated over the years. Someone called the school nurse to their classroom. The school nurse whisked her away.

"Class is over, do whatever you want." Class was very talkative and it didn't stop till the bell rang. One more class till this nightmare is over. Taking a breath before going into class.


	5. Freedom

_Freedom-Aleu_

The last class seemed forever. The clock's ticking in a never ending rhythm with the seconds, minutes, and hours. _Mr. Willow is a nice guy but, he makes class so boring. I have waited all day to get out of this fucking building. Hopefully, my brothers will leave me alone today._ My lungs puff a sigh, _highly doubt it._ Breathe Into Me by Red pumps in my ears; my body gets in a groove that I couldn't realized. Opening my snowy locker spotting Michael Buble on the door in a small realistic drawing hung by music notes magnets with Jazz King in yellow paper above him and his name racing down on the left next to him; caution tape zip by in the background and in the inside of the locker there were paper hearts at the bottom were plastic shelving with school books under and on them. On the top metal self extra stuff like pencils and pens; in the background are bright yellow stars and a white moon.

Grabbing what I needed I slammed the locker shut. Luke was down the hall none of his friends were around. _That's not suspicious._ Thinking aloud in my head as he spots me coming down the hall,

"Aleu, what's up?" Greeting me like one of the guy friends. _Queer meaning homosexual._ My emotions picked up and felt the heat, _again._ Playing it cool I respond,

"Hey, where are all your friends?" I was curious of what he was going to say after all this was not his normal behavior. My senses picked up and the answer was quite clear,

"Well, I just wanted to talk since your one of my friends." I flushed a little more feeling the cool breath on my skin making it crawl. It seemed like I had concrete shoes on all day but, around Luke it felt better he is a cool guy even though he plays detective a little too much for my taste. _Jeez Lucas you are not Batman or Sherlock Homes give up the gig. You are destroying Batman's life! I love you Batsy._

"Cool, I wish that I could hang later-"

"It's okay Aleu I understand were you come from you're just too busy-maybe tomorrow in Café Owl?" He cut me off and got me a meet at the same time. _Wow._ The mind was baffled at the thought; _he is swift, agile, intelligent and a Brave Heart. Is he a superhero I should know about?_ I mumbled silently,

"Sure," I look up at him. _His chocolate brown eyes are just so-so soft that they melt your hear-what am I saying! Stop that! Wake up! _I couldn't keep focus it was a rough ride. We walked to the double doors and we head for the bike. I felt the really cool air that made me feel free my arms spread wide picking up the late autumn air. We stare at one another knowing it was the end till tomorrow morning. "Well, good-bye, Luke see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Aleu get home safe." He waits for the bus as I walk away with bike at hand getting to the curb I hopped on and paddled out of sight and out of mind.

I finally get home in the woods. Where pine, oak, and maple over the area in a shady home setting. _Home at last._ My feet charge inside and Dad greets,

"How was school?" A warm, friendly, home smile creases on his face as I gift one back,

"Oh, you have no-idea." My words play teasing at him as I run up the stairs and into my kingdom. _Time to crash and reboot, Aleu_, my body mass crashes on my rainbow spotted blanket and sighed in my pillow that had a blue and black butterfly on it that said, Aleu.

_Hey guys, whenever there is a chapter title and Aleu or Lucas next to it. I mean their __P__oint __O__f __V__iew. Thanks for reading! _


	6. Aleu Lupus

_Aleu Lupus-Lucas_

I slipped into my yellow bus. Eyes scoop for an empty seat; _it's been a long day._ Yawning aloud finally finding a seat; number ten. Questions pop like pop-ups over running a computer screen about Aleu. _Why is she so quiet? How can she be so naturally beautiful and so shy? Why is she dark, secretive-and what's wrong with me! She probably likes me the same way. Maybe,_ My lungs puff a hurtful sigh, _probably not she is way too independent to date anyone and she never dated anyone before._ Staring out my window I spot her on her black bicycle waiting her traffic. Her black and lime green hair in the breeze sweeping it back. When, she finally gets a chance to paddle she takes it and paddles out of my sight once again. She was heading to the woods; _she might live in that area._ I shrug to myself and lean back while huffing another sigh.

"Luke," My head turning to the mystery voices,

"Oh, hey Tom and Jerry, what's up?" Their eyes are bitter and faces are in rage.

"We heard you were hanging out with Aleu, is this true?" Jerry's brunette hair ruffled and blue eyes narrow on to me in disgust.

"Yeah, so what's the problem?" _Here we go_, thinking aloud to myself wondering what the hell I did wrong. Tom's green eyes and blonde hair shined in happiness.

"We are like brothers and sister and-" Jerry was cut off.

"Jerry, relax this is a good thing." Poor Jerry confused out of his mind while his twin was whispering in his ear. His face light up like a Christmas tree during the holidays. He seemed more relaxed about me hanging out with her and I am glad. Tom and Jerry knew her since grade school and yeah they are like brothers and sister they pulled the nastiest pranks on their most hated teachers. Every year they pull it off and they are never the same.

Finally, making it home Tom and Jerry wave good-bye as I walk away. Running inside and making it up stairs unnoticed. Crashing on my bed and yanking my dirty red backpack on the covers. Getting my black i-pod out and my studies, _if I was studying with Aleu she can be very helpful or so I heard._ I kept thinking about her and wonder what she was doing,

"_Well, I'm not paralyzed but, I seem to be struck by you. I wanna make you move because you're standin' still. If your body matches what your eyes can do. You'll probably move right through me on my way to you!_" Finger Eleven pounds in my ears finishing the work from school. I was an only child in the house which is awesome more time to your self. The phone rings beside me looking at the caller ID my eyes spotted, _Lupus, Canis_. It rang the second time,

"Hello?" asking caution into the phone in my hand shaking in nervousness.

"_Hi, this is Aleu Lupus. Is this Lucas Moore?_" Her angelic voice in that phone sent chills down my spine. _This is a blessing from God!_ My brain seemed to melt and my eyes deer-shot out of my sockets.

"Hey, Aleu, wh-why did you call?"

"_What a girl can't bored and call a friend?_" She sighed in the phone, "_Look, my brothers are driving me crazy and you seem to be-understanding enough to,_" She pauses for a second puffing another sigh into the phone, "_get my mind off them and to be the savoir of my insanity._" I chuckle in the phone to let her know it was okay.

"Okay, I guess I can try to save your insanity." I thought about it, it was a great chance to know her more, and that she had siblings. "Tell me everything."

"_Embry he is the oldest, then there is Kenai, then Kodi and lastly me._"

"Embry, Kenai and Kodi are all boys, right?" I was making sure before I said the wrong thing by accident.

"_Yes, all boys and boy, are they rough._" She teases playfully laughing on the phone. We talk for hours on the phone,

"So, your Dad's name is Canis Lupus?"

"_Sadly, yes._" Chuckling on the line, "_So, do you have any siblings?_" She asks quietly waiting for an answer,

"No, sometimes I wish for something like that and then, I take the wish back." Throwing more laughs over the little black phone glued in my ear and hanging on to every word of that girl. She was amazing and I liked her. Aleu Lupus was talented, wonderful, graceful, beautiful and shy. One day, darkness showered over her becoming dark, mysterious and no one has ever unlocking the secrets of Aleu Lupus. I hope one day that I unlock them but, for now I will enjoy her company. Sadly, we had to end because of supper. She said that she would see me tomorrow and said good-bye.

"Lucas, supper, it's your favorite spaghetti with meatballs." Mom calls from the kitchen while jumping up from the bed I race down the stairs.

I finished my dinner and watched some TV with the family; just me, my pop and mom on the cushions on the couch. My mind started to wander in my inner-workings of the mind about Aleu. I couldn't help myself.

"Son?" Dad's words shook me from my day-dream. He destroyed it, puked on it, light it on fire, bombed it and worst of all erased it from my memory. So, I couldn't relive it.


	7. Vampyres

_Vampyres-Aleu_

After, my dinner of spaghetti with meatballs I ran up stairs down the hall into my room. I slammed the door shut and crept inside my dark room. A black room with lime green curtains. I painted poems, songs, draws all over the black walls in silver and gold. On the ceiling my tattoo on my scapula the left side; the moon was in a crescent touching the top a star and the paw print in the center. My bookcases filled with left to right with books about vampyres mostly other than that it was my favorite series; Immortal Series, House of Night Series, The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod and The Darkest Powers Series.

Pictures everywhere and the bed was weird it's a total mismatch. I have a pillow case with a blue butterfly and the word Aleu on the butterfly then the covers were Batman. Comics filled boxes in my room, my i-Home black hit on pause, and my closet filled with clothes and converses; in the coffin-like tuck were superhero costumes homemade. I always hated buying them from stores because they fall apart easy or they didn't look-like the characters costume at all. Raven, Sparrow, Batgirl, The Ranger, Stargirl and so on piled neatly on top of one another.

The Batman comics always did catch my attention. I couldn't help but, wonder what goes on in there world. Dracula trying to take over Gotham that one time how stupid, _I hate some vampyres not all. There are some good ones out there but, they don't show themselves most of the time._ A very secret part of the closet was a vampyre slaying gear. That one day they got disease written and vampyres and lycans had to kill them or the human race would have died because they would kill a human so fast before you could say blood. Some can control the hunger and some can not. Some are good and some are evil.

I know one that is six hundred fifty one years old and she looks like a sixteen year old. I believe her name was Alice McCaine she was five four and pale but, a lively pale. Light blonde curly hair with a wave to it and eyes that shined a light baby blue with a little gray. She always had a black bow in her hair toward the front of her light blonde hair. A beautiful blue dress that's too pretty for words. Alice is a good friend of mine we never get to talk much because we live in different states.

I don't remember which state but, it was close. I stare at my report on vampyres,

Vampyres – by Aleu Lupus

Vampyres are known for many tricks and groom some displays in horror movies but, are all devious as directors proclaim them to be. Do they all turn into bats in disguise from the hunt? Do they all devour blood inhuman fashion? Do all vampyres reflects not appear in the mirror?

The answer is that it's a talent, a power, or a genetic talent that can't be the same. All vampyres don't live through out the centuries, they choose to be immortal or mortal. You don't have to be bitten to be one, you could be born as a vampyre. You probably wouldn't even notice until you get an abnormal gift; it maybe levitation, telepathic, or maybe looking ageless.

The craving for blood they control. They aren't monsters that just pick up a random person and jab their fangs into the victim willy-nilly. Vampyres are known to be hunters, trackers, and spies throughout the ages of time. Choosing a victim carefully then, they display that dark side like at the club that makes most girls curious to speak to the vampyre. Sometimes it's a quick alley make out bite or it's a dating then, kill you type routine.

They choose to make you into a minion, vampyre or your death it's under their power. Devious vampyres turn you into a minion or just kill you most of the time. Noble vampyres sometimes pick elderly people so they can die if their in the hospital just so ill that doctors have to pull the plug or if you choose to be a vampyre they make sure then, bite.

Becoming one of them is a long painful process using their telepathic or regeneration vampyres can make it less painful. Like snakes their fangs hold a very small amount of venom.

Bats are a strong symbolism of recantation, initiation and extra-sensory meaning hearing. Some disrespect the symbolism with blood-suckers, monsters, and death.

Most are not allergic to the sun as again directors over do as well as garlic, crosses, or the simple scent of lycan. Most don't cover themselves in head to toe in clothing. Some can sit there in a one piece or bikini with a little sun block and there and tan like a normal human. So, yes they can wear cross necklace.

It was paused because I made sure that it was true and get a word from a real vampyre like Alice to help if I got stuck. She is a noble vampyre I am glad I met Alice. She is a sweet girl and I love her for that. She is like a sister kind of just from different races, she was born one hundred percent vampyre and I was born like my brothers one hundred percent lycan. No matter what kind of vampyre or lycan tries to stop us we will still be tight like sisters.

I have her in my contacts I scroll my contacts on my i-Touch. Finding Alice McCaine's contacts her picture, number, e-mail, and address. Seeing once more her light blonde hair, soft light baby blue eyes, and the lively pale skin; her hand making a peace sign. She dresses like a normal teenage girl not super dark like I am which is weird for our relationship.

I sat there and watched the moon. Falling asleep traveling into dreamland; exploring, listening to music, dancing, singing and see people I haven't seen in forever. I was in total peace.


End file.
